narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit
Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit ist das vierte Buch der Light-Novel-Serie Naruto Hiden und behandelt die Tage vor der Hochzeit von Naruto Uzumaki und Hinata Hyuuga. Diese findet während des Zeitraumes zwischen den Kapiteln 699 und 700 statt. Kurzzusammenfassung Zweieinhalb Jahre nach dem vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg steht die Hochzeit von Naruto und Hinata an. Da dies ein besonderer Moment für die beiden sein wird, beschließen ihre Freunde und Kakashi, dass zu diesem Anlass auch besondere Geschenke gehören. So findet jeder von ihnen seine ganz eigene Methode, um das besagte Geschenk zu beschaffen, oder sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, welche Form das Geschenk haben soll. Erst auf der Hochzeit wird das Geheimnis gelüftet... Handelnde Charaktere Hauptcharaktere *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chouji Akimichi *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Tenten *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka und Akamaru *Temari *Teuchi *Iruka Umino *Der Imker Nebencharaktere *Hinata Hyuuga *Naruto Uzumaki *Kurenai Yuuhi *Mirai Sarutobi *Tamaki Erwähnt *Die amtierenden Gokage *Killer B *Sai Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Prolog (Kakashis Kapitel) - Prolog: Die Sache neben der Hochzeitseinladung Kakashi steht vor einem schier unlösbaren Problem - diesen Umstand sollte er jedoch schnellstmöglich bereinigen. In seinem Büro sitzend und umgeben von Stapeln an Papierkram, weiß er einfach nicht, wie er Naruto und Hinatas Freunde für die Zeit der Hochzeit von sämtlichen Missionen ausplanen soll. Immerhin handelt es sich um hochrangige, wichtige Shinobi. Am liebsten würde er jedem Gast den Tag vor der Hochzeit freigeben, doch das ist nicht möglich - immerhin ist es Kakashis Anliegen, im Sinne des Dorfes zu handeln, nebenbei jedoch jeden mit einem Lächeln auf der Hochzeit zu sehen. Als ihm die fixe Idee kommt, die Hochzeit kurzerhand zu einer Mission zu erklären, muss er laut auflachen. Dies wäre der letzte Ausweg, immerhin würde es sich dabei um Machtmissbrauch eines Hokage handeln...oder? Kapitel 1 (Rock Lees Kapitel) - Kapitel 1: Hochzeitsgeschenke, Vollgas! Auch Lee steht vor einem Problem: Kakashi hat seine Idee in die Tat umgesetzt und die Besorgung eines Hochzeitsgeschenkes zu einer "streng geheimen Mission" ausgerufen. Nun ist Lee bereits zahllose Runden um Konoha gerannt, um auf Ideen zu kommen, doch mehr als "Hantel" ist ihm nicht eingefallen - lächerlich, wie er selbst zugibt. Die ganze Nacht lang hört Lee nicht auf zu rennen, denn für ihn steht fest, dass er dies erst tun wird, wenn ihm eine ordentliche Idee gekommen ist. Doch dem ist nicht so - vollkommen erschöpft und zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig, bricht Lee bei Sonnenaufgang zusammen und gesteht sich ein, dass er unfähig ist. Als plötzlich Neji vor ihm steht, wacht er unsanft auf und realisiert, dass es ein erneuter Traum war. Plötzlich wird er von Maito Gai entdeckt, welcher sich mitsamt Rollstuhl vom Dach stürzt und Lee daraufhin eröffnet, dass alles möglich sei - Worte, die dem jungen Mann neuen Mut geben. Da Gai jedoch ebenfalls nach einem Geschenk sucht, kommen die Beiden auf die verrücktesten und kuriosesten Ideen, unter anderem Schweiß, extra scharfes Curry oder grüne Anzüge zu verschenken. Bis...Lee erneut auf die Hanteln zurückkommt, welche nun von Gai als perfektes Geschenk bestätigt werden und somit für Lee in Frage kommen - vor Freude über ihre Idee liegen Schüler und Lehrer sich in den Armen. Die Idee wird sofort im Laden in die Tat umgesetzt und Lee sieht nur noch den Staub des Rollstuhls seines Meisters, welcher zum frühmorgendlichen Training aufbricht. Kapitel 2 (Tentens Kapitel) - Kapitel 2: Ihr tägliches Leben Bereits vor dem Frühstück tut Tenten dies, was sie am besten kann: mit ihren Waffen trainieren. Dabei entsinnt sie sich den Worten ihres Meisters, welcher stets auf das Üben der Grundlagen gepocht hat. Jedoch steht auch sie vor der Frage, welches Hochzeitsgeschenk am geeignetsten wäre. Als Erstes stand für sie ein maßgeschneidertes Kunai fest, doch bereitete ihr das Nachdenken über ein besseres Geschenk eine schlaflose Nacht. Doch nun, am Tag, beschäftigt sie etwas anderes...ist es für eine junge Frau wirklich in Ordnung, sich nur allein mit Waffen zu befassen? Jetzt, wo eine Hochzeit in ihrem Freundeskreis stattfindet, ist sie vor dieser Frage nicht gefeit. Sie muss sich jedoch eingestehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wie man als junge Frau denkt und handelt, weshalb ihr keinerlei Ideen bezüglich eines anderen Geschenkes kommen. In ihren Gedanken unterbricht sie Lee, welcher in Frauenklamotten vor ihr steht und zu allem Überfluss eine Küchenschürze trägt. Tenten ist vollkommen überfordert und versteht die Welt nicht mehr, denn dies ist selbst für Lee höchst ungewöhnlich - bis sie die Geschichte des frühmorgendlichen Treffens mit Gai hört und wenigstens den Sinn der Hantel in seiner Hand versteht. In diesem Moment geht ihr auf, dass sie sich gar nicht verändern muss, sondern ein maßgeschneidertes Kunai perfekt als Geschenk ist. Dies ist ihr tägliches Leben, das ist, was Tenten ausmacht. Kapitel 3 (Shikamarus Kapitel) - Kapitel 3: Fleisch und Dampf Shikamaru und Chouji sitzen in ihrem Standardrestaurant, Yakiniku Q. Während Chouji tut, was er kann, um den Vorrat des Ladens zu minimieren, erfreut sich Shikamaru des Anblicks und überlässt dem immer hungrigen seinen Teil des Fleisches. Während Chouji durch seinen Kinnbart erwachsener wirkt, muss Shikamaru sich eingestehen, dass er durch Faulheit und Bequemlichkeit sein Aussehen von Kind an kaum verändert hat. Doch Chouji ist der festen Überzeugung, dass die Treffen der Shinobi-Union ihn inner - und äußerlich haben erwachsener werden lassen - sehr zur Freude Shikamarus. Sich umschauend erinnert der Nara sich an die Zeit mit seinem Team im Restaurant und die Verzweiflung Asumas über den Preis. Dann jedoch besinnt er sich der Gegenwart und muss schockiert feststellen, dass Chouji, im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru, bereits ein Hochzeitsgeschenk hat. Auch wenn Shikamaru Probleme mit der Vorstellung hat, dass Chouji zusammen mit dem Paar den Gutschein für das Luxusdinner einlösen möchte...Plötzlich kommt Shikamaru die Idee für ein Geschenk, basierend auf einer Aussage Choujis: einen Reisegutschein für Flitterwochen. Dabei möchte er jedoch auf den Rat einer Frau bezüglich des Ziels hören und trifft, überraschenderweise, Temari mitten im Dorf. Shikamaru jedoch findet die falschen Worte und beide wissen nicht recht, wie sie die Situation auflösen können, bis Chouji sie allein verschiedene Resorts aufsuchen lässt. Dies tun die beiden - bei den heißen Quellen versuchen sie sich erst am Holzkunai werfen, bis Shikamaru das ungewöhnlich stille Verhalten Temaris auffällt, diese jedoch vor ihm wegläuft. Als er sie wieder einfängt, erklärt er ihr, dass er ihren Rat für die Frauenseite der Heißen Quellen braucht - mehr nicht. Durch die vereinzelten Lichter und die Stille der Nacht ergibt sich eine eindeutige Atmosphäre, welche sich jedoch löst, als Shikamaru das Missverständnis aufklärt - es ging ihm nicht um Temaris Flitterwochen mit ihm, sondern um Hinata und Narutos. Die peinlich berührte Temari und der verwirrte Shikamaru wissen genau, dass sie in diesem Moment für jeden Anderen wie ein Liebespaar gewirkt hätten... Kapitel 4 (Teuchis Kapitel) - Kapitel 4: Eine Schüssel voller Herz Teuchi ist erfeut darüber, dass Naruto so unglaublich beliebt in seinem Shop als Beilage geworden ist. Statt Seetang oder anderen Beilagen, wollen nun insbesondere Shinobi Naruto essen. Dies liegt, wie könnte es anders sein, vorrangig an der explodierten Beliebtheit des Ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki. Teuchi erinnert sich an das erste Treffen mit Naruto, welchen er instinktiv in seinen Shop gerufen hat, da er tagelang allein vor diesem hin-und hergelaufen ist. Er konnte nicht anders, als mit dem Jungen zu grinsen, nachdem dieser gegessen hatte. Teuchi erinnert sich an jeden Kunden, doch viele sind Shinobi, weshalb sie manchmal nicht zurückkommen - obwohl er weiß, dass sie bei einer Mission gestorben sind, versucht er zu glauben, dass dem nicht so ist, denn er möchte stets das Lächeln eines Kunden wiedersehen. Als eines Tages Naruto verschwand, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als er erfuhr, dass er nicht tot ist, sondern nur drei Jahre weg sein wird. Der Ladenbesitzer denkt erfreut über Narutos Entwicklung vom kleinen Jungen zum verehrten Ninja und bald Ehemann nach. Dann schweifen seine Gedanken zu dem Hochzeitsgeschenk, welches klar etwas mit einem Rahmen-Gutschein zu tun haben muss. Jedoch verzweifelt er an der Menge, denn wie er Naruto kennt, würde ein "All-you-can-eat" seinen Laden ruinieren. Nach langem Hin und Her hält er jedoch stolz das finale Geschenk in der Hand: Ein lebenslanger Gutschein für soviel Naruto, wie Naruto möchte! Kapitel 5 (Sakura und Inos Kapitel) - Kapitel 5: Die Beziehung zwischen ihnen Auf der Suche nach einem passenden Hochzeitsgeschenk sticht Sakura ein einzigartig schöner Bilderrahmen ins Auge, perfekt, um Erinnerungen eines Paares festzuhalten. Als sie jedoch danach greift, tut Ino im exakt selben Moment dasselbe, muss sich nach kurzem Ringen jedoch der Stärke Sakuras geschlagen geben. Der darauf folgende Streit um den Bilderrahmen wird von einem Mitarbeiter unterbrochen, welcher die Beiden, nachdem diese ausfällig gegenüber ihm wurden, aus dem Laden wirft. Doch die beiden Frauen streiten sich weiter, werfen sich gegenseitig vor, weniger feminin zu sein oder nicht kochen zu können - letzteres will erst einmal bewiesen werden. Ein Kochwettbewerb entwickelt sich und beide stellen Nahrungspillen her, an welchen die beste Köchin ermittelt werden soll. Dabei fungiert Chouji als unabhängiger Richter und Koster - dieser kann jedoch nur feststellen, dass die Nahrungspillen beide fantastisch schmecken. Als er jedoch plötzlich zusammenbricht, wissen beide nicht, was los ist und kosten ihre gegenseitigen Pillen, um Gift auszuschließen - und müssen feststellen, dass die Zubereitung der jeweils anderen sehr gut ist. Kurz darauf erwacht Chouji und sie stellen fest, dass es lediglich ein leichter Zuckerschock war, zur Freude aller. Sakura und Ino müssen laut auflachen, als ihnen auffällt, dass beide die Lieblingszutaten der Anderen beigemischt haben und somit - erneut an diesem Tag - derselben Strategie folgten. Auch wenn sie stets Rivalinnen waren, so sind sie doch auch beste Freundinnen, deren Streits stets mit einem Lachen enden. Kapitel 6 (Irukas Kapitel) - Kapitel 6: Der legendäre Lehrer Iruka ist überglücklich darüber, dass Naruto ihn gefragt hat, ob er auf der Hochzeit seinen Vater, Minato Namikaze, vertreten möchte. Voller Nostalgie erinnert er sich an die Tage mit Naruto als seinen Schüler zurück - sowohl an den holprigen Start, als auch die darauffolgende, innige Beziehung. Gleichzeitig muss er an Mizuki denken, welcher den falschen Weg wählte und nun nicht, nach all den Jahren, die Früchte der Lektionen an der Akademie sehen kann. Dies macht für Iruka seinen Beruf aus - die ihn überkommenden Emotionen, wenn er beobachten kann, was aus seinen Schülern geworden ist. Durch Narutos Hochzeit wird ihm klar, dass er noch immer ein Junggesellenleben führt und - so langsam - ebenfalls eine Partnerin suchen sollte. Seine Wohnung findet er, wie jeden Tag, leer vor, doch vielleicht würde sich das bald ändern. Das kleine Hochzeitsgeschenk in seiner Brusttasche fühlt sich gut an, denn etwas so wichtiges sollte man nahe an seinem Herzen tragen. Kapitel 7 (Shino und Kibas Kapitel) - Kapitel 7: Die finale Mission, Beginn All diese Aktivitäten hat Shinos Käfer beobachtet und kriecht gerade in dessen Ärmel zurück. Kiba, welcher sich bei ihm befindet, wittert seine Chance, alle zu beeindrucken und das beste Geschenk zu finden. Shino hingegen erinnert sich an die ersten Momente von Team 8 zurück und muss feststellen, dass sich nichts geändert hat - der impulsive Kiba und der stille Shino sind grundverschieden, doch haben sie gelernt, gut miteinander auszukommen. Nun ist es an der Zeit, Hinata glücklich zu machen und eine letzte Mission als Team 8 zu absolvieren, auch wenn beide keine Idee bezüglich des Geschenkes haben. Daran ändert auch nichts, dass sie sehr genau über die Hobbies der beiden Bescheid wissen - doch da auch all ihre Freunde verschiedenste Personen zurate gezogen haben, entscheiden sie sich, Kurenai zu befragen. Immerhin ist Team 8 ohne sie nicht komplett. Bei Kurenai angekommen begrüßt sie die freudige Mirai, deren kindliche Albereien Akamaru über sich ergehen lassen muss. Als Kurenai eintrifft, kommt das Gesprächsthema auf Hanabi, welche Kiba jedoch strikt ablehnt zu fragen, aufgrund seiner anhaltenden Enttäuschung darüber, dass er nicht Teil des Hanabi-Rettungs-Teams war. Kurenai jedoch wirft die Idee in den Raum, dass die Senju früher Honigwein zur Hochzeit geschenkt haben, welchen es jedoch nicht regulär zu kaufen gibt und somit für Kiba und Shino schwer zu bekommen ist. Kurenai selbst hat ihn einmal von einem reisenden Kaufmann probiert, welcher ihn von einem "Imker" aus Soraku bekam. Für Kiba und Shino steht fest - sie werden diesen finden und den Wein besorgen, immerhin sind sie Team 8! Während sie sich also einen Weg durch die Bäume bahnen und zur Mission aufbrechen, beschäftigt Shino vorrangig, dass er für Mirai ein "Onkelchen" und kein "großer Bruder" ist. Doch nach langem Hin und Her kann Kiba ihn davon überzeugen, dass er für sein Alter angemessen aussieht - viel besser als Naruto, doch kann er Kiba und Akamaru natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen... Kapitel 8 (Shino und Kibas Kapitel) - Kapitel 7: Die finale Mission, Abschluss Die beiden Mitglieder Team 8s und Akamaru erreichen die Stadt Soraku - welche sie überraschenderweise vollkommen verlassen und heruntergekommen vorfinden. In einem Gebäude jedoch treffen sie auf eine Überraschung, denn eine sprechende Ninjakatze hatten sie an diesem Ort nicht erwartet. Genauso wenig wie eine junge Frau, Tamaki, auf welche sie nach einschlägigen Auseinandersetzungen mit der Katze namens Momo treffen. Kiba ist hingerissen von der jungen Frau und lässt sich, zusammen mit Shino und Akamaru, durch die Stadt bis hin zu einem Bambushain führen. Vor diesem soll man, so Tamaki, Honigwein von einem sogenannten "Imker" erhalten, wenn man am Tage zuvor eine Gabe abgelegt hat. Da Shino und Co. jedoch nicht warten können, betreten sie, trotz Warnungen, den Bambushain und suchen selbst nach diesem "Imker". Gleich zu Anfang jedoch müssen sie feststellen, dass sie sich verirrt haben - und gegenseitig verloren, denn nach Akamarus plötzlichem Verschwinden verliert Shino auch Kiba aus den Augen. Dafür jedoch finden ihn riesige Hornissen, die ihn zwar angreifen, doch zu einer süßen Flüssigkeit schmelzen - Honig. Als Shino realisiert, dass die Bewohner Sorakus mit "Imker" einen passenden Namen für einen scheinbar sehr starken Insekten-Manipulateur gefunden haben, wird er gestochen und kollabiert. Doch dies war lediglich ein Doppelgänger und der Imker wird von dem echten Shino hinter seinem Rücken überrascht. Er führt den jungen Shinobi zu seinem kleinen Haus, vor welchem der maskierte Mann Shino eröffnet, dass es aus diesem Nebel kein Entkommen gibt. Doch Shino, welcher den Honigwein von dem "Imker" erhalten hat, will das nicht hinnehmen. So schafft er es, gegen das Gefühl anzukämpfen, dort bleiben zu wollen und seine Vergangenheit und Zukunft hinter sich zu lassen - und plötzlich eröffnet sich ihm der Ausgang aus dem Bambushain. Doch wortlos möchte er nicht gehen, denn dass der sogenannte "Imker" sein Dasein in diesem Hain fristen möchte, hält er für keine gute Entscheidung. Als er daraufhin den Bambushain verlässt, trifft er auf den verdreckten Kiba, welcher ebenfalls den Fängen des Waldes entkommen konnte und versucht so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Beiden machen sich auf in Richtung Heimat, doch Shino muss sichtbar grinsen, als der Nebel sich lichtet und der Bambushain auf eine gemäßigte Größe schrumpft - scheinbar hat auch der "Imker" verstanden, dass es sich zu leben lohnt. Auch Shino fühlt sich nun in seiner Meinung bekräftigt, dass er sich keine besseren Kameraden hätte wünschen können und diese Bindungen für immer sein werden. Epilog (Kapitel mit allen) - Epilog: Perfektes Wetter für eine Hochzeit Unter einwandfrei klarem Himmel treffen sich Naruto und Hinatas Freunde, die Kage der anderen Dörfer, Killer B und viele Weitere zur Hochzeitszeremonie. Ausnahmslos jeder ist gut drauf - Temari und Shikamaru lachen und scherzen zusammen, Ino und Sai erscheinen Hand in Hand, Kiba freut sich über sein ausgefallenes Geschenk, Tenten muss trotz des Verhaltens von Gai und Lee lachen und Chouji beobachtet dies alles freudig. Während Shino sich fragt, ob es als "Pferdchen reiten" durchgeht, wenn Mirai auf Akamaru reitet, muss Sakura an einen ganz bestimmten jemand denken, welche gerade jetzt unter demselben Himmel wandert. Doch niemand fühlt in diesem Moment so viel Glückseligkeit wie Hinata, welche an ihrem großen Tag an Neji denken muss und gleichzeitig den jungen Mann neben sich voller Freude ansieht. Naruto ergeht es nicht anders - sich gegenseitig haltend, treten die beiden ihrer Hochzeitszeremonie entgegen. Trivia *Dieses Buch wurde in den Naruto Shippuuden Episoden 494 - 500 animiert und markiert das Ende des Animes. *Hierbei handelt es sich um das erste Hiden der Reihe, bei welchem nicht nur eine Person im Vordergrund steht. *Während der Handlung dieses Buches erschließen sich die Gründe für einige Entscheidungen der Protagonisten in Kapitel 700. **So lernt Kiba zufällig seine zukünftige Geliebte Tamaki kennen und Shino bekommt den Hinweis, dass sein Auftreten dem eines Lehrers ähnelt. *Interessanterweise werden innerhalb des Buches viele Vorlieben der Charaktere aus den Schriften aufgegriffen. **So stellt Kiba beim vergleichen der Hobbys Hinatas und Narutos fest, dass sie gut zusammenpassen, Sakura und Ino mischen ihren Nahrungspillen das Lieblingsessen des jeweils anderen bei und Shino erwähnt, dass Kibas Lieblingsessen nicht nur Dörrfleisch und Knorpel sind, sondern er sich generell nur von Fleisch ernährt. *Obwohl der Buchtitel eine Hochzeit andeutet, beschreibt lediglich der Epilog einen Teil der Hochzeitszeremonie. **Jedoch besteht das gesamte Buch daraus, Ideen für Hochzeitsgeschenke zu finden und diese zu besorgen. *Im Gegensatz zu den drei Vorgängertiteln bestimmt ein heiterer Grundtenor durchgängig die Handlung, auch wenn viele ernste Aspekte im Leben der Protagonisten aufgegriffen werden. *Es werden kaum Andeutungen oder Bezüge zu den anderen Hiden hergestellt, obwohl diese sich früher abspielen und Konoha Hiden auf diesen aufbaut. **Außer der Erwähnung der Shinobi Union, einer Einführung aus Shikamaru Hiden, ist kein Bezug ersichtlich. Kategorie:Die Schriften Kategorie:Naruto Hiden Kategorie:Naruto Project